Kat Comes to Hogwarts
by summercampgoddess
Summary: Kat Comes to Hogwarts is a  story of a girl named Kat  Katherine  Maire Lily Evens-Potter-Prince-Snape how finds out who her are siblings. At the same time, she  finds a family at Hogwarts in Cold professor Snape and the other stuff of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1:Diagon Alley

Note: The only thing that I own is the character Kat and the story line.

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

Kat was thought to be just a muggle but she was not, she was a witch. Kat was an orphan who lived in America but she moved to Britain when she was ten. The day before her 11th birthday, she got a letter from Hogwarts.

The day of her birthday, a wired man named Severus Snape came to her orphanage. He told her about the magical world and everything that she was. For she was one of the Heirs of the Hogwarts' Founders as well as one of the Potter Triplets.

Snape took Kat to Diagon Alley that day to get her school supplies. The first story in the alley they went to was Madam Walkin's Robe shop. In the shop, she meets Harry Potter.

Kat said "Hi, My name is Kat".

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter" Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you" replied Kat.

Harry then asked "Are you from here Kat?"

Kat replied "No, I am from the U.S."

"Wow, that is cool" Said Harry.

"Are you new to the wizarding world too?" asked Kat.

Harry replied "Yes, I am new. So who from Hogwarts has brought you here?"

" The Potion Master" replied Kat. "Is he nice?" asked Harry.

Kat said "Ya, he is nice but is to quit and I think he has an attitude".

"That's weird" said Harry.

Just then Kat saw Snape looking for her; she said "I think Snape wonts to go now".

Harry said "Okay. Nice meeting you, Bye".

Kat walks out of the store after paying for her robes with Snape.

"Are you ready to get your wand now?" asked Snape. "Yes sir, I am ready to get it" replied Kat.

"Ok, follow me to Ollivander's" said Snape.

Kat followed Snape into the wand maker's shop. As they walked into the shop, the y was meeting by a little old man with gray hair, big blue eyes and a very big smile on his face.

Kat said "Hello sir. My name is Kat".

"Hello, I have been wonding when I would be seeing you" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Why is that sir?" asked Kat with a confused look on her face.

"Are you not the heir of Hogwarts and the oldest of the Potter triplets?" asked Ollivander.

Kat replied "Yes, I am the heir of Hogwarts but I do not know about the other, sir."

"Well, you do have James' bone structure like your brother but you look more like Lily in all your other looks" said Ollivander, "But you came to get your wand did you not?" "Why yes, I did sir" said Kat.

"Well let's see which hand you write with then" said Ollivander. Kat said "I… use my left hand most of the time". "Well ok. Let's get you measured for your wand" Ollivander to Kat.

Kat in a squeaky voice said "Ok" and so they got her hand measured.

Mr. Ollivander grabbed Kat a wand and handed it to her as she took it from him; he said "Well give it a wave". Kat did just that, when she did she accidently broke a drinking glass.

Mr. Ollivander turned toward Kat and said "its ok happens all the time in this shop".

Just then, Kat felt a pull toward the wand that sat in the window, so she walked over to it. When Kat got to it, she picked up the wand. At what time, Kat was surrounded by a warm glow that came down apron her. Mr. Ollivander saw this out of the corner of his eye as he was looking for other wands that Kat could try.

"What just happened to me?" asked Kat. "That wand is to be you wand" replied Ollivander.

"Is this wand special?" asked Kat. "It is special. This wand is made out of Rosewood which is a very strong type of magical wood. The core is one of only four Phoenix's feathers given by the headmaster of Hogwarts' Phoenix. This wand was made by my Grandfather over 100 years ago. One of the other four feathers was made into a wand that He-how-must-not-be-named used to give Harry Potter his scare. I made that wand and the other two wands that have the other Phoenix feathers in them" said Ollivander sadly.

"Wow! This is amazing. Do you have an idea who the other two wands will go to?" asked Kat. "No, I do not. But I have a feeling that one will go to Harry Potter and the other to a girl named Caitlyn Galler" replied Ollivander. Kat then paid for her wand and left with Snape. They then went to the pet shop and got Kat an owl.

The owl was a small light brown eagle owl which Kat named Savannah for the home that she missed so much. As they were walking, Professor Snape asked "Do you like living were you do?"

"No sir. I miss my Godmother Lucy so very much, but the people I miss the most are my mother and father. They were killed by an evil man when I was thirteen months old. I think I had a brother and sister who look a little like me, but I do not know if it is true or not" replied Kat.

"Have you ever thought of being adopted?" asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, I have wished for it since Lucy died in December" replied Kat, "Why do you ask?" ´Well I like the way you act, as well as your manners. Everything about you reminds me about Lily Potter minus your hair and eye color which is more of a mix of Lily and Potter. Plus I do not have heir" said Snape. Kat in very happy way said "I would love that, Professor Snape".

"I will take you back to your orphanage and talk to your head about adopting you" said Snape.

Kat said "Ok sir". Professor Snape then took Kat back to her orphanage. Once there, Professor Snape talked to the head of the orphanage about adopting Kat, as well as filling out all the paperwork to adopt Kat.


	2. Chapter 2:The start of a new life

Note : The only things that I own are the character Kat and the plot.

Chapter Two: The start of a new life.

The next week, Professor Snape came back to the orphanage with a latter, that he got that said Kat was his and he could pick her up on the 7th of August. Kat was setting in a window that faces the street, when she saw Professor Snape walking into the Orphanage. As Professor Snape walked into the orphanage with the paper that said he could take Kat home with him. Kat was called down and was told to pack her things. She ran up to her room and packed all of her things. As Kat came down the stairs dragging her trunk and holding Savannah's carrier in her hands, she saw Professor Snape come up to her and take her trunk.

When they got the rest of the way down the stairs, Professor Snape said "I am now your father?"

Kat jumped up and said "Thank you so much. Now, what am I to call you?"

"You can call me father, dad, or papa or even daddy when we are not at school. Ok?" Professor Snape asked.

"Ok daddy" replied Kat.

Snape said "I like that. Let's go home, ok".

Kat waved at all of her friends and walked out of the orphanage wither new dad.

As they walked Professor Snape asked "Would you like to go get new clothes, stuff for your new bedroom and other things that you would like to have?"

"I would love to do that!" said Kat.

Snape said "We can go after we get home and get you settled in your new bedroom at our place at Hogwarts, ok honey?"

"Ya, Daddy that will be ok" said Kat.

"All right, we are going to apperate to Hogwarts now" Snape said going into an alley way.

He grabbed a hold of Kat in a hug and then the next moment there was a loud Crack, they were just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Kat was in awe of how big Hogwarts was. They walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts and entered the entrance hall.

Snape said "This is Hogwarts, Kat. Our apartment is in the dungeons which is this way ok". Kat said: "Ok".

Kat followed her dad down to her new home. When they final stopped in front of a painting. Snape said a password. The painting opened to a big sitting room which was full of books, a big fireplace, two over stuffed black leather chairs, a green leather couch with soft black pillows on it and all the tables were of white pine. On the other side of the room there was five doors, two doors led to bedrooms, one led to the Slytherin common room, one led to Professor Snape's office, and one led to a small area to cook and eat. "Which room is my bedroom? Daddy" Kat asked shyly. Snape replied "The door with the K on it is your bedroom. You have your own bathroom attached to it and a big closet is also in it too. I can change the wall color in it". "Ok" Kat said happily asking, "Can my room be hot pink and purple with a horse on the wall and a sky on the calling, Daddy?" "Yes, you can have that, honey" said Snape as he showed Kat her room which was bare. He shows her were her bathroom was and asked if she would like to have her bathroom a different color too.

Kat told him that she would like it to be blue, green and yellow with a painting of fairies behind her bath tub that was as big as a swimming pool.

Snape took out his wand out and changed both her bedroom and bathroom to the color Kat had said she wanted the rooms to have.

Kat went out into the setting room and got her truck and put it in her room. "Daddy, I am ready to go shopping" said Kat. "Ok, honey lets go" Snape said.

They left the setting room the same way they came in and left Hogwarts. Once outside Hogwarts' gates, Snape hugged Kat and apperate away to Diagon alley. "Were do we go to get things to put in my bedroom?" asked Kat. "Well we go to a furniture shop just up the road" Snape replied as they walked towards the bank but going past it.

They stopped outside a small shop about four minutes for the bank. When they walked they saw beds, bookshelves, dressers, nightstands, and other things for a bedroom as well as other rooms in a house.

Kat saw something she really liked; it was a bed which was hot pink with a canopy.

Kat asked "Can I get this bed?"

"Yes, you may get that bed" replied Severus, "I think there are things to match it as well".

Severus went over to a salesperson and asked "Is there things to go with that bed and how much is that bed with everything to go with it?" The salesperson answered "Yes sir, there is things to go with that bed and it is 100 gallons for the set".

"I would like to see the things to go with the bed" said Snape. The salesperson showed Snape the things to go with the bed. Snape asked "Is there things with purple in it as well as the hot pink that would match the bed?"

"Yes sir, this dose comes in purple. What thing would you like in purple?" asked the salesperson. "The desk, nightstands, and dressers" said Severus. "I will have it all shrunk for you right away, sir" replied the salesperson. The salesperson walked into the backroom to shrink one of the sets they had in the backroom.

The person soon came back out to where Snape was and gave him the package in which he gave the person 100 gallons. "Thank you for your time and help" said Severus, "Kat it is time to go, love". "Ok daddy. Where are we going to next?" asked Kat. "We are going to get bedding for your bed" replied Severus. Kat followed Snape up the road until they stopped outside of a shop with a sign that read "Magical bedding and home Décor". They entered the shop and were meeting by women named Alex.

Kat said "I am looking for something with Pink, Purple and has horses on it". "I think we have something you might like" said Alex. "Ok" said Kat.

Alex showed Kat the bedding. The bedding Kat was showed was a dark purple with horses running all over it.

Kat said "I like that but I want two more sets. Maybe….something with faeries on it as well". "I think we may have something in Pink with fairies and horses on it" said Alex. Alex walked over to a shelf and got down the bedding to show Kat. It was just what Kat wonted.

"Daddy, can I get this set and the other set that Alex showed us, Please" asked Kat. "Yes, you may get those two and two more sets but the other two needs to be heavy and be a little darker in color, Sweetheart" replied Severus.

"Ok daddy" said Kat.

As Kat went over to look at things to go around her room, Severus went to talk to Alex.

"I would like two heavy sets in dark shades of the colors my daughter picked out as well as some of your best towels in blue, green, and yellow with and without fairies on them as well as everything to match them to go in the bathroom, Please" said Severus. "I will get that right away" said Alex.

As Severus was talking to Alex, Kat found two lamps, three pictures each of horses and fairies, a jeweler box, ten or twelve throw pillows, four soft fleece blackest, a few stuffed animals, two rugs as big as her new bed, four big pillows to sleep on, some pillows the size of a small table to sit on, and six picture frames. When Kat was done, she went to Severus and told him "Daddy I found things to go in my bedroom. Can I get all of it, Please daddy"? "You can get all of it, Sweetheart" said Severus. "Thank you, Daddy" said Kat. "Your welcome sweetheart, it is time to go" replied Severus. Alex said "That will be 400 gallons, 4 Knuts and 2 sickles, please".

Snape handed her the money in which Alex handed him the packages which he shrunk and put in a bag. After that Snape did that he said good bye and went out the door followed by Kat. Once outside, Kat asked "Were we going next?"

"We are going to get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron and then we are going to get you more books and new clothes" replied Severus. They walked back the way they came. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron were Tom the owner was at the bar. "Hello Severus, How are you?" greeted Tom. "I am fine Tom. I was just out shopping for things for my newly adopted daughter, Kat here" said Severus. Tom looked next to Severus and saw the oldest of the Potter triplets standing there next to Severus.

"I did not know you adopted the oldest of the Potter triplets. I was under the assumption that you did not like James Potter or any of the Potters?" said Tom. "That is true but Kat here is different from her brother and I do not know about her sister. Kat has good manners, looks a lot like her mother then she knows. Now I would like to order some food for me and my daughter" said Snape. "Ok, what would you like" asked Tom.

"I would like fish and chips with Butterbeer and Kat can have whatever she wonts" said Severus.

Tom turned to Kat and said "What will you have young lady?" "I will have the same as my father, sir" said Kat. "Ok" Tom said, "That will be 4 gallons and give me two mins. To whip that up". Snape found a small table and motioned Kat to sit down. Kat did just that. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" asked Severus. "I am fine, dad" replied Kat.

Tom brought them their food and Snape paid for it. After they were done eating, they went back out into Diagon Alley. Once out in Diagon Alley, they walked to Madam Walkin's and asked her to make some robes for Kat in colors of Kat's choosing. When Kat was asked what colors she would like.

Kat answered "I would like robes in shades of pink, purple, green, blue and yellow but nothing in dark green, Please". "Ok" Madam Walkin's told Kat, "I will have your order ready in about 20 mins. Why don't you look and see if there is anything you would like to go under your robes". Kat said "Ok, mama".

Kat looked around the store. She found some things she liked but not a lot, so she asked "Daddy, can we go into Muggle London tomorrow to get more muggle clothes, please".

Snape said "Yes, we can go into muggle London tomorrow". 20 minutes Later, Madam Walkin said their order was ready. She wrapped up the clothes and shrunk them. Snape and Kat left the shop and went to the book shop. Outside the shop, Snape said "You may get six books that look good to you". "Ok, daddy" Kat said.

They went into the shop and Kat looked around and found 2 books on potions, 2 books that were of magical fiction and two books on DADA. Snape looked at the books Kat picked out and said "These are good books for you. You may get four more fiction books". Kat went to the section that had fiction books in it and got books with titles like 'Magical dancers' and 'Horses of the elf realm'. When Kat got four books other books, she meets her father at the counter. At which time he paid for the books. Kat followed Snape out the door. Kat asked "Were we going next daddy?" "We are going to the pet shop" replied Snape. "Why are we going to the pet shop, Daddy?" asked Kat. "I figured you would like a nether pet" answered Severus. "I would like a dog, daddy" said Kat happily as they to the pet shop. "I have always wanted a dog myself, honey" said Snape. They walked into the Magical pet shop, where they saw many different types of magical animals. Snape directed Kat towards the magical dog section. Once in the section, Kat saw a dog that was about knee height with golden fur and blue eyes. Kat asked "Daddy, what type of dog is the one with golden fur and blue eyes?" Snape replied "That is a magical breed of Golden retriever. It will protect its owner very much and is a very good breed for us". "Can we get him?" asked Kat. "Yes we can, but it is a girl" replied Severus. Snape went over to the counter and talked to the owner. "How much for the dog with the golden fur?" asked Severus. "That dog is 2 gallons" said owner. "I will take her, sir" Snape said, "I would also like everything needed to take care of her". "I will get all of it for you right away" said the owner.

The shop owner went into the back and got the things needed for the dog. He came back out and asked "What color would you like the leash and collar to be?" "I will have to ask my daughter that" said Snape. Snape went over to Kat and asked "what color would you like the collar and leash to be?" "Hot pink and Purple" replied Kat. "Ok, honey" said Snape. Kat then went with her father over to the counter. The owner told Kat "You can take this over to the dog you won't, young lady". The owner gave Kat the collar and leash. Kat then went over to her new dog and put on the collar and leash. She then walked back over to where her father was talking to the shop owner. When the owner saw her, he asked "What are you going to name her?" "Her name is Lily, just like my mom" said Kat. "That is a good name for her as Lily Potter saved her 3 children but was killed by He-how-must-not-be-named" said Snape. Then the owner asked Kat "Are you one of the Potter triplets?" "Yes, sir, I am the oldest one" replied Kat. "My daughter does not know her brother or sister and we must go now" said Snape. With that Kat and Severus lift the pet shop. Once outside the shop, Kat asked " are we going now?" "We are going home now, sweetheart" answered Severus. "Ok, Daddy" said Kat hugging getting ready for her father to apperate back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3:A new bedroom

Note: The only thing that is mine is the Plot and Kat

Chapter 3: A new bedroom once back at Hogwarts, they walked into their apartment.

When they walked in, Kat sat down on one of the big chairs in the setting room and said "Thank you, daddy for everything you got me today".

"Your welcome, Honey. What do you want to do now?" asked Severus.

"Can you help me get my room set up, daddy?" replied Kat.

"Yes, I will help you" answered Severus.

"Thank you, Daddy" said Kat.

Kat walked with her father to her bedroom, were Severus took out all the things they had brought that day.

Severus asked "Were do you want your bed?"

"I would like my bed by the closet, daddy" Kat replied.

Severus took out her new bed and placed it by the closet.

He then asked "Were do you want your desk? Honey".

"I want it by the door as soon as you walk –in the door" Kat told him in reply. Severus said "Ok".

He placed the desk next to the door, and then used his wand to unshench Kat's bed and desk. He then took out more packages from the bag that had Kat's bedding and other furniture in it.

"Were do you want your bookshelves and dresser at?" asked Severus. Kat pointed to a spot three feet from her bed and said "The dresser right there and the bookshelves next to my desk, Please".

Severus then placed the dresser were Kat pointed to and the unshrank it. He then placed one of the shelves next to her desk while other side of her bathroom door, which was ten feet from the door going out into the sitting room. After he did that, he took out her dressing table with the chairs to go at her desk and dressing table which were neon purple with little pink dots. Severus unshrank the three things and placed them were they were going. Severus took out the bag with all her other things that were to go around Kat's bedroom and bathroom.

Severus said to Kat "Let's get your bed made, Honey".

"Ok, Daddy" replied Kat.

Kat walked over to her bed with Severus following close behind her. Severus first took out the purple bedding with the horses on it, he handed Kat one side of the bottom sheet and told Kat to take the sheet and to go to the top of the bed and tuck under the sheet. Kat did as she was told and worked at the same speed as Severus worked at. Once done with that, they took the top sheet and placed it on Kat's bed tucking the bottom end under the matters. They follow that by unfolding the comforter with its big horse standing in the middle, as they were doing this Kat was thinking, 'hmm….maybe I can ask daddy about getting a horse for me next summer'. At the same time Severus was thinking, 'Maybe I will ask the headmaster if I could get Kat a horse and have a stable built for it. Maybe I will do that later this evening'. Once they were done with making the bed, Kat put on her new pillow cases on her new pillows which Severus had taken out for her to do. Once done putting on the pillow cases, she put her pillows on her bed. While Kat was finishing making her bed, Severus was taking out everything else they had bought that day.

When he got to Lily's things, he asked "Kat, were do you want Lily to sleep?"

"Can she sleep in here with me, Daddy? Can we get a stand for Savannah, so she can be with me too?" Kat replied.

"Lily can sleep in here with you and we can buy a stand, when we go out tomorrow" Severus said with a big smile on his face, "I have everything unshrank, so you can put them were you want to, Ok?"

"That is fine with me, daddy" replied Kat, while walking over to him. Once there she gave him a hug.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and have dinner, plus you can meet the Headmaster and the other members of staff that are here" said Severus.

"Ok, daddy, I am hungry" Kat said. "Let's go eat, sweetheart" said Severus. He walked out of Kat's room followed by Kat with Lily at her heels.

Kat then asked "Can Lily come with us to dinner?"

"She may come but put on her leash" answered Severus.

"I will put her on her leash, daddy" Said Kat.

"Are you two ready to go to dinner?" asked Severus.

"Yes, daddy, Lily and I are ready to go to dinner" answered Kat.

Kat walked out of the portrait hole with Lily right next to her, followed by her father.


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner and talk of a horse

Note: The only thing that is mine is Kat and the plot.

Chapter4: Dinner & talk of a horse

They walked up to the Great Hall were they stopped just before the doors of the Great Hall.

Snape told Kat "Watch out for the DADA teacher, Kat".

"Yes, father. I will watch out for him "Kat said, "Plus I have you and Lily to protect me. I had a feeling I would need Lily, since I do not know the other professors".

"I had that same feeling" said Severus.

After that they opened the doors and entered the Great Hall. As they walked up the center of the hall, the other professors that were there stopped talking and looked up at the two people and one dog walking up the middle of the Great knew the tall one in all black was Severus Snape, but did not know the girl with the brownish hair, green eyes and the bone structure of James Potter.

When they got to the head table, Professor Dumbledore asked "Severus is that Katherine Potter, the girl you told me you were adopting on the 31st of July?"

"Why yes it is, Sir. But she is called Kat" said Severus.

"So you did get approved to get her and that was where you were going today, when you left Hogwarts this morning. You were going to get Kat" asked Dumbledore.

Severus answered "Yes, sir. That was the reason I was gone this morning".

"I would like to introduce you all to Katherine Marie Lillian Potter-Snape, my new daughter".

Kat shyly walked up from behind Severus and said quietly "Hello Professors".

Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Hello, Kat. Nice to meet you and who is the friend next to you?"

"This is my new dog Lily; I named her after my mother. She is a special type of Golden retriever, ma'am" answered Kat.

Professor McGonagall said "She is a beautiful dog, Kat. May I say how much you look like your mother?"

"Thank you, mama; for the compliment about my dog and me" Kat replied. Kat and Severus sat down next to Hagrid.

Who said " Kat, I remem' when you wer' jus' a little one. 'Our dog is a buetis, Kat". "Thank you, sir" said Kat.

"I took 'our brother 'Arry shopping on the 'ame day as you were at Diagon 'lley buying 'our things" Hagrid said. Kat turned to her father and asked "What are the best foods to eat here, Daddy?"

"Try the roost beef, mashed potatoes, corn and the sour dough bread" replied Severus.

"Ok, daddy. Can you put that on my plat, Please?" asked Kat.

"I can do that for you, sweetheart" answered Severus. Kat talked to Hagrid; who told her that he had a dog as well, but his dog was ten times bigger than Lily and was call Fang.

"Do you like other animals Kat?" asked Hagrid. "Yes, sir. I love horses and fairies as well as cats. I own an owl named Savannah, who is white and light brown" replied Kat.

Once everyone was done eating the main course, dessert came which was all different types of ice cream, cakes, puddings and pies. Kat was in awe of all the different types of desserts on the table.

"Daddy is their Cookie Dough Ice cream?" asked Kat.

"Yes there is Honey. Would you like some?" Snape answered, "Or would you like to try some of the other desserts".

"Yes, I would like some ice cream "said Kat, "What is that cake over to the left of the chocolate cookies?" "That is treacle tart cake" said Snape as he got Kat her ice cream.

Professor Flitwick turned to Kat and asked her "Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" "Yes, sir; I am coming to Hogwarts this year" Kat replied.

"You look like you are as smart as your mother was, but you must have your father's talent" said Albus.

"Thank you headmaster" replied Kat nicely to him. As dinner was finishing up, the Defense against the dark arts teacher tried to come over to talk to Kat but Lily gawled at him, well Severus gave him one of his famous glares which told everyone not to mass with Kat.

After Severus did that, he told Kat "Go down to our apartment, I need to talk to the headmaster. The password is Wolfbane potion. Go finish making your room the way you want it".

"Ok, daddy. Nice meeting everyone" Kat said as Lily and she were leaving the Great Hall. Kat walked down to the dungeons and went to the painting that led to her new home.


	5. Chapter 5:A visit with Hagrid

Note: The only parts of this story that is mine is the plot and Kat.

Chapter five: A visit with Hagrid

Once Kat gave the password to the painting and went into the sitting room. Took Lily off her leash; she followed by Lily went into her bedroom. Kat took her big pillows that she could sit on and put them on the other side of her bed in a corner adjacent to her dresser. She put her trunk in her big closet were she also hung up her school robs and her nicer cloths. Meanwhile, Severus was talking with the headmaster.

"Headmaster may I talk to you about something's, I would like for Kat?" asked Severus.

"Why? Yes you may, my boy" said the headmaster.

Severus told the headmaster, "I would like to get Kat a horse for she is fond of horses and I was thinking she would love to ride".

"Are you asking me if you could buy a horse for Kat and have a small barn for it on Hogwarts grounds? If that is what you are asking, my answer is yes because I think it would be good for Kat. Plus Hagrid loves horses as much as Kat" Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you, so much" Severus said.

"No problem at all you deserves this Severus" said Albus.

After that, Severus walked back to his part of the castle. He gave his password at the painting and went into his apartment. Once he went in, he saw that Kat and Lily were in Kat's bedroom putting things away. He went to her doorway and knocked on the door frame. When Kat looked up from her bookshelves next to her desk.

He asked "Need any help sweetheart". "You can help me, daddy" answered Kat.

He walked in and looked around, he saw that the bed had all the throw pillows, the big pillows were on the floor in a corner stacked neatly, her trunk was in the closet, Lily's bed was neatly placed at the end of Kat's bed, her new books as well as the ones she needed for school were neatly organized on the shelves, her pictures were on her desk nest to the frames and the stuff animals were in different places around the room.

Severus asked "Would you like me to finish this, well you relax. After all you have done a lot of work today". "I would like to go for a walk with Lily around the grounds if I am aloud to?" Kat asked.

"I think that would be a good idea" Severus replied, "As long as you do not go into the forest" Kat told him, "I may go meet Fang though".

Kat went and got Lily's leash; as she was putting it on Lily, she yelled "Bye daddy!" Lily and she walked out of the dungeons and out of the entrance hall's doors. As she stepped out of the doors of Hogwarts, she saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walking toward her and Lily. "Hello Professors how are you this nice evening?" asked Kat nicely.

"We're just fine; out on a walk this fine summer evening. Are you out for a walk with Lily?" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Yes mama" Kat answered, "Just taking a break from making my room the way I like it. My father is actually finishing my room for me".

"That is nice of Severus to do that for you. I think he may have started to change, since you have come to him" said Professor Dumbledore.

"I agree with you on that Albus" said McGonagall. The professors lift Kat to go for her walk. Kat walked down a hill with Lily to Hagrid's Hut. Once she got to the door, she knocked on the big door. After that Kat heard a very loud bark and the door opened.

"'ello Kat; did ya 'ome to see me?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes I did sir" Kat answered.

"Thank you Kat. Would you lik' a cup of 'ea?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes, I would love a cup of tea" answered Kat.

"I will put the pot on to boi' then" said Hagrid happily. Well the tea was on the fire, they talked about horses and how the wished to have one.

Once the tea pot started to boil, Kat asked "What is Hogwarts like when there are other students around?"

"O! It is so nice" answered Hagrid.

"I think I should be going now Hagrid. I had a nice time and I think Lily did too" Kat said after drinking one cup of tea.

"Ok, I had a nice tim' too. Would you like me and Fang to walk you back to the 'astle?" asked Hagrid?

"I would love that!" Kat said happily.

After that Hagrid lead Kat and Lily back to the castle.

"Good night Hagrid and Fang" said Kat. "G'night Kat and Lily" said Hagrid.

Kat and Lily entered the Entrance Hall and walked down towards their dungeon home. Once at the painting to her father's apartment, Kat gave the password and walked-in.

"Daddy, I am back. Where are you?" yelled Kat.

A voice came from her room, which said "I am in your room sweetheart".

"Hi daddy, how much more did you get done on my room?" asked Kat.

"I am just putting the finishing touches on it when you came in" answered Severus.

"Thank you, daddy" Kat said while going to give him a hug.

"Did you have nice time with Hagrid?" asked Severus.

"I did, daddy. We had tea and talked about Hogwarts during the school year" replied Kat.

"That is nice" Severus said, "Now, I think it is time for you to get ready for bed because we are going some were special tomorrow and we have to get up at 6:30 tomorrow morning".

"Ok, daddy. I think I will take a shower then go to bed" said Kat.

"Ok honey, I will come tuck-you-in, in half an hour. Ok?" said Severus.

"Yes daddy" Kat replied as she walked in to her closet to get PJs to wear after she got out of the shower.

When she got her PJs which were a T-shirt with Disney Fairies in her favorite colors with a pair of pink Pj pants with Tinkerbell on them, she walked into her bathroom. When she walked into her bathroom, she was surprised to see that her towels had fairies on them and were her in bathroom colors.

"Daddy, did you do my bathroom?" yelled Kat.

"Yes I did, sweetheart" replied Severus.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" yelled Kat back.

"Your welcome, sweetheart" Severus replied before he lift Kat's bedroom and Kat took her shower.

Once Kart was done, she called "Lily! Come here girl". Lily came to Kat from the sitting room as Kat was entering her bedroom.

"Hey girl time for bed" Kat told Lily. Kat climbed into bed and fall asleep. Severus walked in saw Kat asleep with Lily in the bed next to her.

He leaned over and softly Kat on the forehead and said "Good night my sweetheart".


	6. Chapter 6:Shopping in London

Note: The only thing that I own is Kat and the plot.

The next morning, Kat was awoken by Lily licking at her face.

"Lily stop that, it tickles too much" Kat told Lily.

When Lily did not stop , Kat yelled " Dad! I need your help, I have a dog tickling me!" Severus was already up, sitting in the sitting room. When Kat yelled for help with Lily, so he went to the door to Kat's room to see Lily licking Kat.

"It is good to see that you are up. I sent Lily in to wake you up; which I see worked quit well. So get up, dressed and then come to the sitting room so we can go to the Great hall for Breakfast" said Severus.

"Ok daddy. Give me five minutes and I will be out" Kat replied. Kat got out of her bed and walked into her closet; grabbed a pair of worn jeans, a brown tank top and a pair of flip-flops. Kat put on her clothes and flip-flops and went into her bedroom. "I am ready, daddy" said Kat. "You look lovely this morning, honey" Severus told her while giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, daddy" said Kat, as she follows him out the door. When they got to the Entrance Hall, the doors to the Great Hall were open; so they just walked straight into the hall, were Albus was eating his breakfast. When they got close to the head table, Dumbledore said " Good morning Kat, Severus. May I say Kat 'You look lovely' this morning". "Thank you, Headmaster" replied Kat, sitting down next to her father, how was next to the headmaster. "So what are you two up to today?" asked Albus. "Going shopping for muggle clothes, in muggle London" replied Kat with a smile. "I also have a surprise for Kat, but I am not going to tell" said Severus. "You two have fun shopping" said the headmaster with a smile on his face as Severus and Kat were getting ready to leave the Great Hall. They walked out of Hogwarts and to the apparition-point.

Once at the LeakyCouldren, they walked out into Muggle London. They walked three blocks until they found a big department store called J.. They walked in to the store, Kat grabbed a shopping cart and started for the juniors' clothing section of the store. "Were do you want to start in clothing?" asked Severus. " I need new blue jeans, Dad" replied Kat. "Ok, which way to that?" asked Severus. "This way to the jeans, daddy" said Kat pointing to a big wall with different washes of jeans on it. " Ok, Honey. I am coming" Severus said flatly, being pulled toward the jeans. Once at the jeans, Kat pulled down five pairs in her size. All five pairs were boot cut with two pairs in a light wash, two pairs in a dark wash and the last pair being a medium wash; Kat also find some jeans with small jewels and stitching on them and grabbed three different pairs. "Honey, how about we look at uniforms for school?"suggested Severus. "Ok, daddy; I am coming" Kat said. They went and looked at uniforms, were they got three pairs of tan pants, three pairs of black pants and to Kat's unhappiness; one black skirt and one tan skirt. "Dad, I hate wearing skirts" Kat said unhappily. "Kat, you need them got school" said Severus. "Alright, Dad" Kat said with a sight. "That's my girl" said Severus with a smile, "Why don't we go get you some new t-shirts and tank tops?" "Ok, daddy" replied Kat with a smile. Kat want over to a rack and got four t-shirts with sayings on them and two with Tinkerbell on them. Then she found the tank tops and chooses one tank top with surfboards on it, three plain colored tanks and some plain t-shirts. "Kat what else do you want?" asked Severus. "Hoodies, sweatpants, dress shirts, shoes and things to go with everything" Kat replied. "Ok, honey" said Severus. Kat found favorite type of flared lagged sweatpants. She got two pair each of flip-flops, tennis shoes, and boots and dress shoes. Kat also get jewelry, hats, backpacks, sarfs, gloves and other things to wear with her new clothes. Once done, Severus had spent 95.21 pounds (125 U.S. dollars) and he paid for it all. After that they left the store and went to an alley way to apperate home.


	7. Chapter 7:Back to Hogwarts

Note the only things that are mine are Kat and the plot

When they got back to Hogwarts, Severus said "Go to our apartment and put your clothes away then take Lily for a walk".

"Ok, daddy" Kat replied as she walks to the dungeons and Severus walks up to the headmaster's office.

At the gragoly, he says the password and goes up to the door; knocks on said door and then goes in.

"Hello Severus. What did you come to talk about?" asked Albus. "I came to talk to you about five or so things that deal with Kat" replied Severus.

"Ok my boy; what are they?" Albus asked. "One is about getting Kat her horse" said Severus.

"I remember you asking me about that and I said I would have the barn built and get some horses for Hagrid. I have already started looking for a horse trainer and the barn is already built on the Westside of the school" Albus said.

"Thank you, Albus. I have already started looking for horses for Kat and was thinking a Quarter horses or a Tennessee walker; what you think Albus?" asked Severus.

"I think Kat would like the Quarter Horse, their breed is a good one for a girl her age" Albus replied.

"I think I will buy her that breed of horse" answered Severus, "I was also wondering if Kat could stay in my rooms during the school year, so that we could get use to living with each other?"

"Kat can live with you during the school year" Albus answered. "Thank you Albus" said Severus.

"I do not mind at all, Severus" Albus stated, "Kat is such a lovely girl. She desireses a loving home".

"She is a lovely girl, but has had a hard life. What with her mother and father being killed by the Dark Lord, being separated from her sister and brother and losing her godmother a year after moving here. She is so good; Kat reminds me of Lily so much and not just by her looks but by her heart and brain too" Severus told Albus.

"Yes, I do agree with you on that "Albus stated, "Would you like to walk down to dinner with me?"

"I would like that Headmaster" answered Severus, as he got up from his chair at the same time as the Headmaster.

"So what did Kat get on the n shopping trip today?" asked Albus.

"She got jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, dress pants, dress shirts, two skirts, sweatpants, flip-flops, tennis shoes, boots, PJs, backpacks, hats, jewelry, a winter coat, Hoodies, glove and everything a girl her age could ever wont" Severus replied. "You must be worn out from all that shopping" Albus said as they came to the Entrance Hall.

"Well hello Kat" said Albus as Kat came in from walking Lily.

"Hello Headmaster. How has your day been?" Kat asked nicely.

"It has been fine, Kat" replied the headmaster. Just then Kat notices her father, "Hi, daddy; did you have a nice talk with the headmaster?"

"I did, honey. I have two things to tell you and a surprise for you and Hagrid when we all get into the Great hall" Severus told her as they all walked into the Great hall.

They sat down next to each other with Hagrid coming in a little after them.

"Daddy can you tell me now, please" Kat asked.

"Yes, I will tell you" Severus replied, "First you do not have to ride the train. Second, you are going to be sleeping in your bedroom during the school year and lastly you and Hagrid are getting Horses". "THAT IS SO COOL! Thank you, Daddy!" Kat yelled.

Some of the professors were in shock that the quite Kat had actually been loud in her joy.

"Your welcome, sweetheart" said Severus, "But now, I think it is time you and Lily go and do something back in our rooms".

"Ok, daddy. I think I will go read" Kat replied as she walked out of the Great hall.

Once in their apartment, Kat went into her room; she grabbed a book called 'Eragon' and cuddled up with Lily in a corner of her room.

Kat and Lily just sat their reading for two hours before Severus came in and said, "Tomorrow we are going to look at horses for you".

"Ok" Kat replied from behind her book. "So what are you reading?" asked Severus. "It's a book called 'Eragon'" replied Kat.

"What is it about?" Severus asked.

"It's about a boy and his dragon; how lives under an evil king that destroyed all the Dragon riders expect for one" Kat replied.

"It sounds good. May I read it when you're done?" asked Severus.

"Ya Daddy" Kat answered.

"Well it looks like it is time for you to get ready for bed" said Severus as he looked at his watch.

"Ok daddy" Kat said.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting a Horse

Author Note: The only things that are mine our the plot and the character Kat

Chapter 8: Getting a Horse

The next morning, Kat got awaken by Lily again, but this time when Kat said "Stop" Lily stopped.

"Thank you girl" Kat told Lily as she was trying to get out of bed. But once her feet touched the floor, all she could not do so; so she just jumped to the rug next to her closet to get some cloths. 'Thank god that I took dance for five years' Kat thought as she was getting dressed for the day. When Kat walked out of her room, she was dressed in a pair of light wash blue jeans, a pink tank top and a pair of Cowboy boots. Kat saw Severus sitting on a couch reading that morning's newspaper.

"Hi, Daddy" Kat said.

"Good morning, baby girl" Severus replied with a smile, "Are you ready to go look at horses?"

"Yes I am daddy!" Kat replied.

"Come on lets go get breakfast" Severus said getting up and walking to the door.

Kat followed him out the door and up to the Great hall. As they walked in Professor McGonagall was walking in.

"Good morning Kat, Severus" McGonagall said.

"Good morning, Professor" said Kat with a smile.

"How are you this morning?" asked McGonagall.

"I am great!" answered Kat as she sat down next to Severus and Professor McGonagall.

Both Kat and Severus ate quickly. They said their goodbyes and left to go to find a horse. They walked out past the wards of Hogwarts and apperated to a horse farm where they were met by a man named James O'Neil; how was a tall man with red hair and green eyes. Mr. O'Neil and Severus were old childhood friends that had not seen each other since they had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Severus old friend; how are you?" said Mr. O'Neil.

"I am just fine James" replied Severus, "This is my adopted daughter Katherine M. Potter-Snape".

"Nice to meet you; so what can I do for you my friend?" asked James.

"Well Kat here would like a horse" answered Severus.

"What type of horse would you like?" asked James.

"I want something big, with Brown and white fur" Kat said.

"I think I may have just had the horse for you" Said James with a smile.

He took them into a barn with many stalls in it. Outside a stall at the very end of the barn, they stopped; Mr. O'Neil opened the door and went in with a led rope in his hand. When he came out he was leading a tall brown and white horse with blue eyes.

"This horse is three years old and is very well trained as well as gently" said James.

"Daddy, can I have him?" Kat asked nicely.

"Maybe if the price is right" Severus replied, "How much do you want for him?"

"For you my friend I will take 100 gallons for him" replied James. "I will take him then" replied Severus.

"Then, why don't we go work out the contract, while Kat gets to know her new horse" said James.

"That is agreeable with me, if Kat is fine with it and if you have one of your stable hands watch her" said Severus.

"That is fine with me" said James, "Arya can you watch Kat here, please".

"Yes father" said a girl about Kat's age.

"Hello, my name is Arya" said Arya to Kat.

"My name is Kat" replied Kat. "Nice to meet you" said Arya.

"And the same to you" replied Kat.

They walked out of the barn with Arya leading Kat's new horse and into a fenced off area.

"Would you like to ride him? Kat" asked Arya.

"I would love to" answered Kat.

"Let's do this without a saddle" said Arya.

"Ok" Kat said. Arya helped Kat up onto the horse.

"So where do you go to school at?"Asked Kat.

"I am going to Hogwarts in the fall" Arya replied, "Where are you going to school?"

"I am going to Hogwarts also" answered Kat as she sat proudly on her soon to be horse.

"So what is it like living with Professor Snape?" asked Arya.

"It's great; he is so nice to have adopted me" Kat replied.

"You are adopted" Arya said.

"Ya, my full name is Katherine Lillian Marie Potter-Snape" replied Kat.

"Wow! I have read about your family" said Arya.

As Arya was saying that James O'Neil and Severus came out of where they were talking.

"It looks like they have become friends" said Severus.

"Yes they have. So I cannot believe the headmaster is having horses at the school" said James.

"Ya but I think he already thinks of Kat as a Granddaughter and would do anything for Kat" replied Severus.

"Well in a since Kat is related to Dumbledore" James said, "I think it is time to get Kat's new horse ready to leave".

"Yes" Severus replied, "Girls time to get the horse ready to go". "

Ok" they both said as Kat got of her horse.

"Kat have you thought of a name for him?" asked James.

"Yes, I have. I was thinking Eragon" Kat replied.

"Let me guess you have read the book?" Arya asked.

"Yes I have read Eragon" answered Kat.

They walked into the barn and went into a small room where there were rows of saddles and other things needed to ride a horse. James O'Neil went over to one of the saddles and picked it up, as well as the tack.

"I think we have everything" said James.

"Yes we do" said Severus.

"Then let us go to Hogwarts then" said James.

So they all apperated to Hogwarts; once at Hogwarts, Severus said "Kat why don't you go get Lily and Savannah?"

"Who is Lily and Savannah? Kat" Arya asked.

"Well Lily is my dog and Savannah is my owl" Kat replied.

"How many pets do you have?" asked Mr. O'Neil.

"Well I just have Savannah as a pet, Lily is my companion and protector" answered Kat.

"Plus you now have Eragon" Severus reminded Kat, "Now go get that owl and dog of yours."

"Ok, be back in five min." Kat said as she went running for the castle.

Kat got Lily and Savannah and came back outside to meet back with them.

When Kat got to them, she said "I would like you to meet Lily and Savannah."

"What type of dog is Lily?" asked Mr. O'Neil.

"Well she is the magical breed of Golden Retriever" replied Kat.

"The one that is protective and good with horses" add Severus.

Mr. O'Neil then looked at Savannah, who was sitting in Kat's shoulder.

"What beautiful owl, you have" said Mr. O'Neil.

"Thank you, Sir" replied Kat.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home Eragon

Author Note: The only things that I own is the Character Kat and the story line to this story as well as some of the names I used from people that I know in really life.

Chapter 9: Welcome home Eragon

The next morning, Kat woke to Lily licking her face.

"Lily stop licking my face, I am up" Kat ordered Lily.

Lily did as she was told and stopped licking Kat's face.

"Thank you girl" Kat told Lily as she was trying to get out of bed, but once her feet touched the cold floor all Kat wanted to do was jump right back into to bed. Thanks to Lily, Kat had to get moving so she jumped on to the rug next to her closet to find an outfit to wear that day.

As Kat was finding her outfit for the day, she though 'Thank Merlin I took dance classes for five years. Hmmm what should I wear today…. Maybe my dark jean shorts? No, I want to go riding today so long jeans would be best and the weather today is going to be warm so light washed jeans would be best… ok so my light washed boot cut jeans…. Now what shirt should I wear? Oh I know my hot pink tank top. Hmmm what pair of boots? Cowgirl boots would be best but what color?... The pink and brown ones of course with the matching hat'

Kat walked out of her closet with her outfit for the day and went into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After a nice hot shower, she dressed in her outfit but leaving her hat and boots off for right now; thinking ' hmm how should I wear my long hair today? Hmmm I know low pig tails would be good for today but maybe two braids would be better for today. Hmmm ask dad' so Kat walked out of her bathroom and her room in to the living room to see if Severus was sitting reading the paper in his chair which was where he was.

"Good morning Daddy" Kat said sweetly, " Should I wear my hair in pig tails or in two braids today?"

"Good Morning Honey" replied Severus, " I think braids would look good today."

"Thank you Daddy. I will be ready in 10 minutes to go to breakfast" said Kat heading back into her bedroom.

Kat braided her hair into two braids quickly and put on her hat and boots before leaving her bedroom with Lily fallowing behind her.

" I am ready, dad" said Kat as she walked into the living room.

"Come Kat and Lily" ordered Severus, "Lets get breakfast."

The family walked up and into the Great Hall for breakfast where the other Hogwarts' stuff members were already sitting having breakfast.

" Good Morning" said Kat to the whole table as she fallowed Severus to their sits at the stuff's table.

"Good Morning Katherine" replied the Headmaster, "How are you and your love animals today?"

"I am fine, sir; so is Lily but I have not checked on Eragon or Savannah yet" answered Kat, "but I plan on checking on them after I finish my breakfast."

"Very good, you are much like your mother was when she was your age" said McGonagall, "always responsible for your animals."

"Thank you Grandma M" answered Kat with a smile.

"Your welcome sweetheart" said McGonagall with a smile.

The teachers and Kat ate their breakfast well talking of the up and coming school year and all the classes being planned out.

"I am done father, may I go out to Eragon?" asked Kat.

"Yes Sweetheart" answered Severus.

"Have nice days Professors" said Kat as she got up from her sit to go out to the barn.

Kat walked out to the barn with Lily fallowing like always behind her. Once at the barn she was greeted by Eragon and her father's horse Potion as well as her owl Savannah how took a liking to the horses.

"Good morning boys" Kat said to the two horses as she petted each one.

Kat walked into the tack room and got feed for both horses and feed both after which both horses got groomed and then let out into the field to graze for a bit, while Kat cleaned both of their stales and Lily laid close by the doors to the barn. Suddenly out of the blue Lily starts to bark.

"Lily, what is wrong girl?" asked Kat without turning around from her task of cleaning out Eragon's stale. Lily would not stop barking so Kat turned around to see what was wrong. Kat only found her new friend Arya and Mr. O'Neil along with her father.

"Hello Arya, what are you doing here?" asked Kat.

"Hello Kat, I thought I would come hangout with you as well as help with Eragon and Potion and maybe teach you some secrets to riding" answered Arya.

"Well come on into the barn" said Kat with a smile, "Lily stop barking at Arya."

"Girls, we are going up to the Castle" said both Severus and Mr. O'Neil, "Come in for lunch at noon and have fun."

"We will dad" answered Kat.

"We will father" said Arya.

Both fathers left the barn and went up to the castle while the girls got to work. The girls talked about their lives and their love of horses as they worked in the barn cleaning all the stales and putting down fresh bedding for the horses. They finished cleaning the stales and went to get the horses out of the pastier so that they could go riding go riding. Arya rode Potion and Kat rode Eragon side by side talking about school and what they would like to do before school started.

"Hmm, what would you say to go camping?" asked Kat.

"That sounds so much fun but we cannot have our dads come with us" said Arya, "is there any professors that we ask?"

"We could ask McGonagall and Sprout to go camping with us but we still need to ask out fathers if we can go camping" answered Kat.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: The only things that I own is the Character Kat and the story line to this story as well as some of the names I used from people that I know in really life.

Chapter10: Going Camping at Hogwarts

"Well let's go ask Professor McGonagall" said Kat taking off toward the Castle.

"Ok" said Arya fallowing her friend.

They raced back the castle with Kat getting back to the castle faster than Arya.

"To slow my friend" said Kat jokingly to Arya.

"No you took off before me so I won" Arya replied jokingly be to Kat, "Let's go eat and talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah"

They want into the Great Hall after they had tied their horses outside of the school. Once they got into the Great Hall they sit down next to their father's at the professor's table.

"Hi Daddy" greeted Kat.

"Hello Kat" greet Severus, "did you and Arya enjoy your ride?"

"Yes we did daddy" answered Kat.

While Kat talking to Severus, Arya was talking to her father:

"You two are up to something, now what is it?" asked Mr. O'Neil.

"Well do you think if we asked one or two of the female professors?" asked Arya and Kat.

"Yes, but which professors where you going to ask?"Answered both fathers.

"Professors McGonagall and Sprout" replied Kat.

Said Professors answered "We would love to join both of you camping, where would like to camp at?"

"I was thinking just past the barn by maybe a mile or so not to close to the lake" replied Kat.

"I know a spot that would be perfect for us to camp at" said Professor Sprout.

"Where is that Professor?" asked Arya.

"Just past the barn by about a mile from the Lake" answered Professor Sprout.

"I know that place" said McGonagall.

"Ok" said the girls.

"Well finish your lunch girls" said Severus, "then we will go get you two ready."

The girls eat their lunch and went to get their stuff ready for the camping trip. They meet with McGonagall and Sprout outside of the Great Hall with their backpacks packed and Lily at their heels. McGonagall had a big backpack on her back and Sprout had much the same pack on her back.

"Do you girls have everything that you need?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor" answered Arya and Kat, "We even have stuff for Lily."

"Good job, Girls"

"Let's get going, Girls" ordered McGonagall.

They walked out to the lake and find the camping sit. They set up their tents and the girls got wood for the fire.

"What do you girls want to do?" asked Sprout.

"Hmmm…. Let's go hiking" suggested Kat.

"Hmm… Let's go swimming" suggested Arya.

"I am sorry but no swimming in the Black Lake, Arya" said McGonagall, "Hiking sounds good to me but we are not going in to the Black forest."

"It seems to me that swimming and hiking are out then" said Sprout.

"How about we go riding?" asked Kat.

"We only have two horses" said McGonagall.

"Yeah I forgot about that" answered Kat sadly.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the lake, Kat" suggested McGonagall.

"That sounds fun" said Kat.

"What should we do? Professor Sprout" asked Arya.

"How about we start cooking dinner?" answered Sprout.

"That sounds fun" replied Arya.

"Let's go on that walk" said McGonagall.

"Ok"

McGonagall and Kat walked around the lake and started to talk.

"Kat, what was your childhood like in America?" McGonagall questioned.

"It was nice, Lucy took me to Disney and all the major thrill parks in North America" answered Kat, "She treated me like a daughter and did everything to help me turn out while."

"Lucy did a great job raising you, Sweetheart" answered McGonagall, "Let's get back to the camp site."

"Ok" said Kat.

They walked back to the camp site to find Arya and Sprout laughing and making something that smelled amazing.

"Come sit down" said Professor Sprout, "Dinner is almost done here."

"How was your walk?" asked Arya.

"Great we talked about a lot of things" answered Kat.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: The only parts of Kat Comes to Hogwarts that is mine is the Character Kat and the plot

Chapter 11: The Start of School

After the camping, Kat and Arya were often seen together weather at Hogwarts or Arya's place. If they were at Arya's, they rode horses; if they were at Hogwarts they swim and played with Eragon and Lily. When Arya and Kat were they were called the Royolty of Hogwarts by most of the professors.

The school year was coming on them fast. Kat was happy to know that she would be living with her dad and still be able to ride her horse Eragon. The teachers were hard at work getting ready for the start of term. Kat spent most of her time with Eragon, Lily and Savannah doing things the barn or reading under the trees by the lake with Lily laying at her feet and Eragon lying behind her and Savannah parched on Eragon's head, when not with her best friend. Kat loved life at Hogwarts; were she was the princess. Her animals ruled the castle with her; for she was never seen without Lily of Savannah. Her father could never say no to her and nether could the professors. Of course Kat always stayed humble to the teachers and her father.

Arya would ride the train well Kat got to ride Eragon down to the station with Hagrid and then Arya would ride Hagrid's horse back to the castle with Kat.

Kat saw Arya from Eragon's back and yelled "Arya over here".

Arya saw Eragon and came over to them.

"So this is one of Hagrid's horses?" asked Arya.

"Ya, her name is Halen" Kat replied.

"She is beautiful" said Arya.

"Ya, she is but come on get on Halen so we can get back to the castle" said Kat.

"Alright Kat" sighted Arya.

Arya got on Halen and rode with Kat back to the castle. Leaving many students wondering how Kat was. Kat and Arya got back to the castle in recode rime and left the horses with house-elf to take care of. They walked into the Great Hall and said Hello to the professors.

"Kat, Arya go find your Grandmother Minerva" said Severus, "She should be at the docks waiting for the other first years".

"Ok dad. I love you" said Kat walking out of the Great Hall with Arya.

It did not take long for Kat and Arya to find Minerva. "Hi Grandma" said Kat from behind.

"Hi sweetheart and Arya, come give me a huge" told Professor McGonagall.

Kath gave her a huge.

"What no Lily today?" asked McGonagall.

"No Gram" answered Kat sadly.

"Don't worries, why don't you go get her? We have an hour till the boats get here" said McGonagall.

"Ok, I will be back in 2" said Kat taking off for the SFAPT.

Kat ran for her home and got Lily and then ran back; by the time she got back with Lily, she was out of breath.

"Breath Kat" said Professor McGonagall, "They are almost here".

They saw the boats coming in and the first years getting out of the boats.

"'Irst 'ears Professor" said Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the assist Head Mistress. Standing next to me is Kat and her dog Lily" said McGonagall.

"Please follow me now for the sorting is going to start soon".

They walked up into the Great Hall and saw the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, please come up and put on the Sorting Hat" said Professor McGonagall.

Abbot, Hannah"

She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall called out more names.

"Granger, Hermione"

She was put in Gryffindor. More names were called till Arya's name was called. She was sorted into Gryffindor along with her brother Ron. After Ron's name was called Harry Potter's name was call and his sorting took longer than normal but in the end he was placed in Gryffindor.

"Potter-Snape, Katherine"

The Great Hall was quit when her name was called and her sorting likes Harry Potter's sorting took a long time but in the end she too was sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall give Kat a huge and told her, "You did great, honey".

Kat walked over to her house table and sat next to Arya and Harry.

"OMG! I cannot believe we are in the same house" said Arya.

"I know" answered Kat, "Hi my name is Kat Potter-Snape".

"Hi, I am your brother Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you little brother" said Kat.

"So who is your little friend?" asked Harry.

"This is Lily. I have an owl named Savannah and a horse names Eragon too" replied Kat.

"Are all your animals here at school?" asked the girl named Hermione.

"Yes they are. If you look out past the Quidditch pitch you will see a barn that is where Eragon lives and most of the time Savannah" answered Kat, "plus I live here all year round".

"So how do you know Arya?" asked Harry.

"Well my dad owns a horse farm and Kat's dad Professor Snape brought Eragon from my dad" answered Arya.

"Wow! Where you the girl on the horse at the station?" asked Ron O'Neil.

"Yes it was. Eragon is a beauty is he not?" asked Kat.

"Yes he is" answered Arya.

"So what is up with you and Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry.

"Well….. She kind of took me on as a granddaughter" replied Kat.

"Cool" said Harry and Ron.

"Quit down Students" said Dumbledore, "Welcome to a new year of learning. I have a few annocements before you go off to bed. First, do not go to the three floor corridor on the right. The Forest is Forbidden so don't go into the forest" said Dumbledore, "Now it is time for bed".

All the students left the Great Hall with the Perfects leading the first years.

"Kat where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Well I live with Snape all year round even during the school year since he is my father" answered Kat going down toward the dungeons.

"Ok see you later" said Harry.

Kat and Lily walked into her dad's apartment. He was not around so Kat went into her room and grabbed the book she was reading and went back into the sitting room. Kat read her book curled up on the coach in front of the fireplace with Lily. Severus walked in an hour later to find Kat and Lily in the same spot.

Kat looked up from her book and said "Hi Daddy, Are you ok?"

"Hi Baby girl. I just have a headache" answered Severus.

"Do you need something?"asked Kat.

"No Princess" replied Severus as he sat down in his favorite chair.

Kat came over and sat on his lap with Lily following her but laying down in front of his feet. This was what Severus wonted all day; to curl up with his girls in front of the fire with a book. After a while Kat fall asleep on her father's lap. Soon after Severus fall asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own anything other than Kat and the plot.

Chapter 12: First Day of Classes.

"Baby Girl wake up" Severus said.

"Daddy, what...time... is... it?" asked Kat sleepily.

"Six" answered Severus, "Today is the first day of school, Princess".

"Ok daddy" said Kat getting up off of her father's lap.

"Go take a shower then go take Lily on a walk and feed Eragon" instructed Severus.

"Ok daddy" said Kat going into her room.

When Kat went into her room she grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans, a pair of cowgirl boots, her house tie, a dress shirt, and her school rob. She went into her bathroom and took a shower and got ready for the first day of school. She came out of her bedroom with Lily at her heels.

"Hey dad, I am going out now" Kat said.

"Ok honey" said Snape.

Kat and Lily walked out of the dungeons and then out of the castle. Kat enjoyed her early morning walks with Lily because they let her enjoy the beauty of her kingdom. As she was heading to see Eragon, Kat saw Professor Sprout out in the gardens of the school.

"Good morning Grandma Sprout" said Kat walking over to her.

"Good morning Kat" answered Kat.

"How are you?" asked Kat.

"I am fine. Out on your morning walk?" replied Sprout.

"Yes Mama, I will see you later" said Kat.

Kat and Lily ran to the barn. Kat greeted Eragon with a smile and a pat on the head.

"Do you want to go for a ride, Eragon?" asked Kat.

In his own way, Eragon answered Kat. Kat want and got Eragon's saddle and bridle to take him on a quick ride before breakfast. Kat went around the lake once and came back to the barn so that she could feed Eragon and get back to the castle. Lily and Kat walked back to the castle and into the Great Hall. Kat and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast. As they were eating breakfast, Severus came into the Great Hall and stopped by were Kat was sitting and gave her backpack.

"Thank you, dad" said Kat.

"Your welcome Kat" replied Severus.

Professor McGonagall soon after passed out time tables.

"Thank you, Mama" said Kat.

"Your welcome" said McGonagall.

Kat's first class was her father's class.

"Harry I will show you to Potions" Kat told Harry.

"Thank you, Can Ron come?" asked Harry.

"Ya, come on or we are going to be late for class" answered Kat.

Kat and her friends walked down to the Potion's classroom with Lily at their heels.

"Sit Lily" said Kat as they got into the Potion's Lab.

"Is Lily staying with you?" asked Ron.

"Ya, she has to stay with me due to Professor Quirrell the DADA professor not liking me" answered Kat.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because of us being heirs of Hogwarts" replied Kat.

"Really!" asked Harry.

"Yes, if you want we can ask Professor Snape to make a Potion to tell us" said Kat.

Just than Severus walked in with a scowl on his face and his robs swirling around his feet.

"Welcome to first year potions" said Snape in a monotone, "I am Professor Severus Snape. I will teach you the art of Potion making. How to brew fame, stop death and heal".

"Today, we will be taking notes" said Snape meanly.

All the students took out paper, quills and ink. They wrote everything that Professor Snape said down and soon the class came to an end. The first years walked to their next class Charms. Once to the Charms class room they saw the small Professor Flitwick.

"Welcome to Charms" squawked Flitwick.

They got the same speech about what they would be learning in the coming months. Classes seemed to go by very slowly that day. Kat was happy when the final bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Guys, I need to go see my dad and then Eragon" said Kat to her friends.

"Ok" said Harry.

Kat walked down to her home. When she walked in, she saw her father sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in last night looking very stressed.

Kat walked over to him and asked "Are you ok? Daddy"

"Just stressed, Princess" answered Severus.

"Do you want to come riding with me before dinner?" she asked.

"I would like that" Severus replied.

"I have to get out of my school cloths real quick" Kat said going into her room.

Kat took off her school clothes and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that said 'Dance like no one is watching' under that she put a pink long sleeve shirt and her riding boots. She went out into the sitting room to see her father had changed into a pair of black jeans which overtop of them was a pair of chaps, a navy blue long sleeved flain shirt, cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. Kat was in shock that her father looked liked a cowboy from the old west.

"Dad! When did you get this outfit?" she asked.

"I bought this when I was training to be a Potion Master in the U.S." he answered.

They walked out the door without Lily. Walking through the Entrance Hall with many students looking at them in shock of seeing their Potion Master in jeans and cowboy gear; walking next to his daughter in a similar outfit. Once outside, they both let out a sigh and walked the rest of the way to the barn. Once in the barn, Kat want and grabbed Eragon's saddle, bridle and saddle pad as well as other things to get Eragon ready for riding. Kat got Eragon ready for riding while Severus got black and white Quarter horse that he had brought for himself named Potion.

"Are you ready? Daddy" asked Kat.

"Yes Princess" answered Severus.

They walked out of the barn leading their horses. Once outside they got onto their horses. Kat rode next to her father; both relaxing with each step their horses took. They looked prefect together.

"So how was your first day?" asked Severus.

"Ok, I am afraid of Quirrell, daddy" answered Kat.

"Why? Princess" asked Severus.

"I have an odd feeling something is not right about him" replied Kat.

"I get the same feeling about him" said Severus.

"So what do you think of Hermione Granger?" asked Kat.

"She is truly a know-it-all" said Severus.

"Really, Daddy" said Kat.

"Yes" said Severus.

They lost track of time talking and riding, they did not find the time tell they saw the sun setting over the lake. They turned back and raced to the barn. Once they got their horses taken care of, they went into the castle and had dinner. After dinner, they took showers and sat down in the sitting room to read for a bit before bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I don't own anything but Kat and the plot/storyline

Chapter13: Snape gets mad.

The next day started great as Kat and Severus started to get into a routine for school days with so many animals to feed.

"Good morning Daddy" Kat said walking out the door.

"See you after class" yelled Severus.

Kat went to breakfast and sat down.

"Good morning Sis. Where were you last night at dinner?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"I went riding with my father and we lost track of time" answered Kat.

"Really?" Arya questioned.

"Ya" answered Kat.

"Gus we better head to class. We have transfigurations today" said Kat getting up.

They got to class on time and took their sits.

"Good morning class" said Professor McGonagall, "Welcome to Transfiguration. Today we will learn how to transfigure a pin into a match".

" please pass out the pins?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Mama" answered Kat.

Kat got up and passed out the pins.

"Now take your wand and point it at the pin while picturing a match" said Professor McGonagall.

Kat and Hermione were the first to get there matches to turn into matches.

"Very good Kat and " said McGonagall, "For those how have not got their pins transfigured into matches for homework please write why as well as practice for next class".

The bell rang just then. The class left and Kat a long with her friends walked to Herbiology.

"Hello students welcome to first year Herbiology. My name is Professor Sprout" greeted Professor Sprout.

"In this class you will learn how to take care of magical plants. Now can anyone tell me what this plant is?" asked Professor Sprout, holding a woody looking plant with rose like flowers, "Yes ".

"That is Rosewood" answered Kat.

"Yes very good. Ten points to Gryffindor" said Professor Sprout, "Now can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

"Its wood is used for wands, its leaves and flowers are used in potions" answered Kat.

"Yes, Kat. I believe your wand is Rosewood?" asked Sprout.

"Yes, Grandma….Sorry Professor" said Kat.

"That is ok" said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you" said Kat.

The class went on and final the bell rang for lunch. Kat told her friends she was going to stay and talk to Professor Sprout.

"Kat is something wrong?" asked Professor Sprout going straight into grandmother mode.

"Ya, I get this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen soon" answered Kat with a sight.

"Like what? Honey" asked Sprout caringly.

"Like Harry is going to get hurt in Potions after lunch than something is going to dad" Kat told her.

"I get that feeling to about your father. Your brother has had a hard life so far from what I have heard from Hagrid" said Sprout.

"I wish I could help them" said Kat with a sigh.

"So do me, honey. Why don't you come see me after Potions" said Sprout.

"Ok Grandma Sprout" said Kat, "Will you come watch me ride Eragon at that time".

"If that will make you happy then yes" said Sprout.

"Yes Grandma Sprout" said Kat leaving the Greenhouses.

Kat went to lunch and ate something. She looked at her dad and saw him looking very mad. 'Mmm' Kat thought 'I wonder what has made Daddy so mad? Maybe someone blow up a cauldron in potions or one of the Slytherins did something really bad'.

Just then she heard Ron say "Earth to Kat!"

"What Ron!" Kat said sounding royally mad.

"Sorry you're royal highness" said Ron.

"I am sorry Ron" said Kat, "My mind is thinking that my dad is really mad about something and I have a bad feeling something is going to happen today during Potions class but we are going to have to get to class".

They left for History of Magic class.

"Welcome to History of Magic. I am Professor Binns" said the ghost professor.

He then begin talking about the Goblin rebellions. Most students fall asleep including Kat but the class ended faster than most of the students thought and they were off to Potions. During Potions, Harry blow up a cauldron and Severus got in the middle of the explosion. When it happened Kat ran from the room and straight to McGonagall.

When Kat got to McGonagall's classroom, Kat stopped and yelled "Professor McGonagall HELP!"

"What is wrong Kat?" asked McGonagall.

"DAD...HARRY...Explosion... Potions" Kat said shacking.

"Really bad?" asked McGonagall

"YES" answered Kat.

"Class Dismissed. Come with me Kat" said McGonagall walking out of the classroom.

Once they got down to the potions classroom and McGonagall saw what had happened McGonagall looked in shock of what had happened but she keep her closure and started to give students instructions on what to do.

"Kat run and get Poppy NOW?" instructed McGonagall.

Kat ran to the Hospital wing to the Poppy. When she ran into the Hospital wing she was greeted by the school nurse.

"Kat what is wrong?" asked Poppy.

"Help! Dad and Harry… Potions classroom…. Now!" said Kat out of breath.

"Alright I am going" Poppy said.

They went back to the Potion's classroom. Poppy was shocked at what she saw when she walked into the classroom.

"Kat you will do no help to your brother or father if you don't relax" said McGonagall, "Go ride Eragon".

"Yes Grandma" said Kat walking out of the room.

Kat walked to her home to change out of her school clothes. Lily walked over to Kat and asked to be petted. Kat did as Lily asked and Kat walked out of the room and out to the barn. Kat looked worried for her father and brother. Professor Sprout saw Kat walking down to the barn looking very sad so she went after Kat.

"Kat, what is wrong?" Sprout asked Kat once she got to Kat.

"Dad and Harry are hurt very badly Grandma Sprout" answered Kat.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" asked Sprout.

"Potion went Kaboom all over them" Kat said sounding like a scared five year old.

"Really?" asked Sprout going over to Kat.

Kat just nodded her head.

"Oh you poor thing" said Sprout.

Kat worked on getting Eragon ready to ride.

"Grandma Sprout, I am going to go for a long ride around the lake" Kat said.

"Ok, be back before dinner" Sprout said.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey was not looking to happy. Harry had many things wrong with him that was not caused by the Potion's accident but by abuse. Madam Pomfrey was not the only one too happy about Harry's injuries so was McGonagall. It was also clear that Harry would not be going back to the Dursleys next summer.

Severus had been healed and was back in his and Kat's rooms. Kat was out riding and Hogwarts was safe. An hour later Kat came back from her ride around the lake. Professor Sprout was waiting for her at the barn.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" asked Sprout.

"Oh! Yes Grandma Sprout. Riding always makes me feel better" answered Kat.

"Good, I heard from Minerva that your father is back in your apartment's resting" said Sprout.

"Cool. How is Harry?" asked Kat.

"Not good. They think that the Dursleys have been abusing Harry due to him having many injuries that were not caused by the Potion's accident" Sprout told her.

"Really? He looks so thin" Kat said.

"That is only the start of it" Sprout said, "Come on lets go see your daddy and get some food in you".

"Ok, let me just put Eragon back in his stale" Kat said as she finished brushing Eragon.

Kat put Eragon in his stale. Sprout and Kat walked back to the castle. They went down into the dungeons to the Snape family apartments. Kat gave the password to the painting and walked in. Severus was in the chair that had become his and Kat's. He was just sitting there doing nothing.

"Daddy, are you Ok?" asked Kat looking worried at her father.

"Severus, are you there?" asked Sprout.

Severus did not answer, he looked like stone. Kat was getting worried that was not her father; he answered her when she called out his name. Sprout was worried about Severus too this was not Severus' normal.

After ten minutes, Sprout walked over to the fireplace and called-out "Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes?" came Dumbledore's voice from the fireplace.

"Albus, can you come help? Something is wrong with Severus" asked Sprout.

"I will be right there" answered Albus.

Albus was down there in three minutes. He walked in and was shocked at what he saw.

"Severus talks to me. What is wrong?" asked the headmaster.

"I hate teaching!" Severus finally yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why is that daddy?" Kat asked.

"Because they… are dunderheads and know-it- alls" Severus answered his daughter.

Severus finally looked upped and saw his daughter with tears in her eyes; he answered "Never you my Princess".

Sprout and Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Are you ok, Severus?" asked Sprout.

"Yes" answered Severus.

"Why don't you do something relaxing Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will Albus" said Severus.

Severus was in need of making Potions for that was the only thing that could relax him. Kat went and stood with Professor Dumbledore or as Kat liked to call him Grandpa Albus. Lily like always standed with Kat.

"Kat, what do you like about living with Severus?" asked Albus.

"Well Grandpa, I love everything about daddy. We are like best friends. We go riding, he helps me with my homework, we love to read the same things and he saved me from a life of sadness" replied Kat.

"What would you think if I asked him to adopt Harry? Harry can no longer stay with your Aunt and Uncle" asked Albus.

"I would love to have my little brother live with me and daddy. I would talk daddy into doing it" answered Kat.

"You would do anything for your brother" Albus said relishing that in only two days Kat became attached to Harry.

"Grandpa Albus, what would happen to Harry if he was not taken in by dad?" asked Kat.

"He would live with me" answered Albus.

"Really, Grandpa" asked Kat.

"Yes, Princess" replied Albus, "Are you hungry Princess?"

"Yes Grandpa. Can you get me a bacon, turkey and provolone sandwich; please. Can I also have some ice cream, you know what type I like Grandpa" answered Kat.

"I will call for a house-elf" said Albus, "BOB!"

A small elf came out of no were.

"What can Bob do for Headmaster and Princess Kat" said the elf.

"Get Kat a turkey, bacon, and provolone sandwich and cookie dough ice cream with Ice tea. For me just Ice cream" said Albus.

"I will get that right away for you" said the elf.

The elf came back in three minutes with the food. Kat ate her food in silence.

"Good night Grandpa" said Kat.

"Good night Kat" said Albus.

Kat walked into her room to take of a shower. And once she came out, she saw her father sitting on her bed.

"Hi Daddy. How are you?" asked Kat.

"Better, Sweetheart" replied Severus, "It is time for bed".

"Can you hold me till I fall asleep? You had me worried and I am still shaken up" asked Kat.

"Ya, I will hold you till you fall asleep" answered Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I own nothing but Kat and the plot.

Chapter 14: Getting a brother back.

Dumbledore talked Severus into adopting Harry. Kat was so happy about this and it had been decided that Harry would live in the Snape apartments just like Kat so a third room was added. Severus had taken Harry shopping like he had with Kat. Harry had gotten a pet snake which was red and green as well as a horse which was all black which he named Midnight. His room was done in a sports theme, with every sport under the sun; his main colors were blues and greens. It had been a week since Harry had lived with Kat and Severus. They had all gotten into a pattern of doing things. Today was just normal for them. Severus got up first followed by Harry how woke up Lily how got Kat up. Kat and Harry would than get dressed after which they would go feed their horses and take Lily for a walk. Then they would come back in and eat after which they had classes.

Harry asked "Kat do you want to ride today after classes?"

"Ya, do toy have Bob with you?" answered Kat, Bob was Harry's snake.

"I do, he is around my arm" replied Harry as they walked into their father's classroom.

They went though their day. After classes they went back to their father's apartment and found their dad sitting there looking stressed.

So Kat asked "Daddy, are you ok? Do you want to go riding with us?"

"I am ok but I will go riding with you guys" replied Severus.

They all got into their riding cloths; Kat in cowgirl boots, dark colored jeans, and a jean jacket; Harry had on the same plus a black cowboy hat and Severus looked liked Harry plus his leather duster instead of a jean jacket. They walked to the barn getting lots of odd looks from the students that they past. They met Arya at the barn with Hermione.

"Hi Professor Snape, Kat and Harry" said Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione" said Kat and Harry

"Do you want to come riding with us Hermione and Arya?" asked Severus.

"We would love to sir" said Arya.

They were lucky that Albus had gotten five normal horses for students how wanted to ride. Arya got a horse named Bob and Hermione got a horse named Cat. They all saddled their horses and mounted their horses and rode.

"Dad, can we learn how to play a musical instrument?" asked Harry

"I want to play the guitar daddy" said Kat.

"I want to learn how to play the drums, dad" said Severus.

It was becoming a known thing that Severus could not say 'no' to Kat or Harry. Severus had a lot of money from the Prince family plus working at Hogwarts and making Potions for the Hospital call St. Mragos, so was rich and he loved to give everything to his children. Severus mentally decided to go talk Flitwick about lessons.

"Children lets head back it is almost time for dinner" Severus told everyone.

They rode back to the barn and took care of the horses. They walked to dinner together. They ate and then Kat and Harry went down to the Snape family apartments for family time and homework. School had been in for four weeks and it was becoming clear to most of the teachers what Kat and Harry were good at. Kat was good at Potions, Charms and History. Harry was good at Defense, Transfigurations and astronomy. They helped each other work on home work.

"Are you two almost done?" asked Severus.

"I am daddy" answered Kat.

"I just got done, dad" said Harry.

"Tomorrow we are going to go look at instruments" said Severus, "I talked with Flitwick and he will teach both of you. Kat you will on Wednesday and Harry on Friday".  
"Thank you dad" said both Kat and Harry.

Kat and Harry went to bed early.


	15. Chapter 15: Learning about music

Note: The only things that I own is Kat and the plot.

Chapter 15: Learning about music.

Kat was the first up the next morning. Kat took a shower and got dressed in jeans, a tank top, Hoodie, boots and a cowgirl hat. Harry got up an hour after Kat. He put on jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue jean jacket, cowboy boots and a blue cowboy hat. Bob the snake got on Harry's neck. Harry walked into the living room and saw Kat was with Lily.

"Hey Big Sister" said Harry.

"Hey Little Brother" said Kat, "I am so happy to learn how to play the guitar cause I really want to go to Camp Rock over in the United States".

Severus had been up for three hours. When he heard Kat and Harry, he came out of his room all dresses.

"Good morning Kat, Harry" said Severus really loud.

Kat and Harry jumped out of their sits.

"Hi Daddy" said Kat.

"Hey dad" said Harry, "We are already taken care of our animals".

"Good, we leave after we eat" Severus told them.

They all walked to the Great Hall without Lily; they ate breakfast. They left the Great Hall and went outside to apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus said "We are going to Muggle London due to Diagon Alley not having any music stores and I am going to see if we can find stuff out about Camp Rock, so you two can go next summer. If I cannot find stuff, I will talk with Albus about talking to the American Ministry about it".

"Thank you dad" Kat and Harry yelled.

The group walked out into muggle London and found the closes Music store.

"Welcome to Guitar Center" said a Rocker looking man in his 20s, "how can I help you?"

"I need an electric and none electric guitars as well as a drum set" said Severus.

"What brand of guitars are you looking for?" asked the guy.

"Whatever is the best for my eleven year old daughter" answered Severus.

"Well let's see what will fit her" said the sales guy.

He showed Kat, Harry and Severus over to the electric guitars first. Kat found an electric guitar that was pink and fit her just right.

"Daddy can I have this one?" asked Kat.

"Yes" said Severus, "I need everything to go with this guitar".

After that they went over to the none electric guitars. Kat found a black one that she loved.

"I will take this guitar also with everything for it" said Severus to the sales guy.

They then went to look at the drums; Harry found a set that was a green as his eyes. Severus got the set with everything for it. Severus also got each of them extra of everything they use to play their instruments. When they were done they went to the front counter.

"That will be 400 pounds (1500 U.S. dollars)" said the sales person.

"Here you go" said Severus handing the guy the money.

They had gotten everything so they had it delivered to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got their they unloaded everything into the Leaky Cauldron. Once that was down they said thank you to the delivery man. After he was gone, Severus shucks everything down and gave it to their own to hold. Severus had found stuff out about Camp Rock. He still planned to talk to the U.S. Ministry of Magic. They went back to Hogwarts. When they got back; Kat ran into Arya and Harry ran into Ron.

"Hey Arya" said Kat, "Guess what I got?"

"Guitars" answered Arya.

"Right on the dot" said Kat.

Mean well Harry told Ron about him getting Drums. Ron thought it was cool. Arya, Harry, Kat and Ron all went down to what they all called SFAPT and found Dumbledore with Severus adding a door in between Harry and Kat's bedroom. On the door it said 'Kat and Harry's Music Room'.

"Hi Grandpa Albus" said Kat and Harry

"Hi Kat and Harry" said Albus, "Oh Hello Arya and Ron".

Kat and Arya went into Kat's room were Kat took out all her guitar stuff.

"Wow! Kat you got a lot of stuff for your guitar" said Arya in shock.

"I know" Kat said, "You should see all the stuff Harry got for his drums".

Just then Albus came in to add a door to go right into the music room.

"You two can go into the music room now" said Albus opening the door for them and grabbing all of Kat's guitar stuff. Kat and Arya walked into the room and their jaws dropped. "Wow" was all that Kat could say and Arya was the same. Kat looked at everything. On the side opposite Kat's door was a door that said 'Harry's room', on the same wall as Harry's door was an area to store Harry's door was an area to store Harry's drum things which took up half of the wall it was the same way on Kat's side, also on Kat's side was mirrors on the wall, on the wall opposite the door out into the sitting room was a fireplace. In front of the fireplace was chairs for them to sit on and hang out; the rest of the room was free of furniture. Kat looked on her side of the fireplace and saw things for dance.

"Dad, Grandpa Albus, Why did you add on area for me to dance?" asked Kat.

"Because we know you love to dance plus we added an art studio for Harry" answered Severus.

Harry came in with Ron. "Let's get everything setup" said Albus.

"Ok" said all the kids.

The adults unstuck everything while Harry, Kat and Ron put things together and away. When they were done, everyone was sleepy.

"Arya, Ron why don't you two sleepover" said Severus.

"We would love to Professor" answered Arya and Ron.

"I will tell McGonagall" said Albus.

"Thank you" said everyone.

Arya and Kat hung out in the Music/Dance/Art room after they had changed into PJs. Kat had on Tinkerbell Pants with a matching tank top. Arya had browed one of Kat's t-shirts and a plain PJ pants. They just sat in front of the fireplace; talking about Camp Rock. They were happy it was Saturday.

"So Camp Rock is the best place to learn Rock and Roll" said Arya.

"Ya" said Kat.

Soon after Arya and Kat went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Talk of Camp Rock

Note: I don't own anything but Kat and the plot.

Chapter16: Talk of Camp Rock.

It took both Kat and Harry no time to become good at their instruments as well as falling into a pattern of practice, horse time, me time, school, homework and family time. On the weeks you would find Kat dancing to every type of dance well Harry would draw her, sometime they jam or write songs with their friends or dad. Their weekends were Kat, Harry, Arya and anyone how could play an instrument, sing, dance or had any other talents would perform for the school.

"Kat, Harry; I have good news for you. Can you come into the seating room?" asked Severus.

"Coming Dad" said Kat from the Art room as they called the music room. She went out into the sitting room with her acoustic guitar on her shoulder and Lily at her heels.

"Coming Dad" said Harry coming from his room.

"What is up, daddy?" asked Kat.

"Is this about Camp Rock dad?" asked Harry happily.

"Yes it is" answered Severus, "Well Albus talked to the U.S. Congress of Magic which said that Camp Rock is wanting Magical campers as well as ones from the UK and around the world and he got you two in. You leave the week after school gets out for the summer".

"O-M-G! We are going to Camp Rock! Harry can you believe it!" Kat yelled well jumping up and down.

"I know I cannot believe it!" said Harry.

"Here is your packing list" said Severus, "Now go tell your friends before the leave for Christmas Holidays".

Harry and Kat ran out of their place. Kat went first to Arya how was with their other friends in the Entrance hall getting ready to go home.

"Guys we have great news to tell you!" Kat said.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Me and Kat are going to Camp Rock!" answered Harry.

"SWEET! You guys are going to have the best summer ever. We have to go; Marry Christmas" said Hermione.

"Bye guys, have fun" said Arya.

"Bye guys" said Ron.

Their friends left, so Kat and Harry went to give the news to their favorite teachers.

Kat went to see McGonagall.

"Grandma M! Guess what?" asked Kat.

"You and Harry are going to Camp Rock this summer" said McGonagall.

"Ya, how did you know?" asked Kat.

"Albus" said McGonagall.

"Ok" said Kat, "I will talk later; I am going to see Grandma Sprout".

"I love you, honey" said McGonagall.

Kat went down to the Green Houses. On the way down to the Green Houses, Kat thought about her year, 'Wow! I have had the best year ever. I now have a dad and a brother, a horse, owl and dog, grandparents, and a home. The best thing is I get all the love I can ask for and then some'. Kat got to the Green houses and found Professor Sprout.

"Hey Grandma Sprout" said Kat.

"Hi Kat" said Sprout.

"Guess what? Grandma Sprout" asked Kat.

"You get to go to Camp Rock with Harry" answered Sprout.

"Ya, let me guess Grandpa Albus told you" said Kat.

"He did, I am so happy for you two" Sprout told her.

"Thank you Grandma Sprout" said Kat, "so what are you doing?"

"Just thinking what to get your father and brother" answered Sprout.

"Get dad a book on Defense and for Harry get him something to do with sports or art" Kat told Sprout.

"Will you come with me to find them?" asked Sprout.

"Ya" replied Kat.

Kat and Sprout walked to Hogsmead to shop. They went into the book store and found Severus a book. After that they went to the sports store and did not find anything for Harry, so they went to the music/art supply store and found three things for Harry. After they were done; they went back to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting ready for Christmas

Note: I don't own anything other than the characters that I have made up and the plot

Chapter 17: Getting ready for the Snape/O'Neil Christmas Party

` Christmas break had started a week before Christmas. Kat and Harry had spent the first two days doing homework and had it all done. They spent the rest of the time riding their horses, playing and writing music, reading books, playing different sports, relaxing, and catching up on much needed me time. Often times Harry would be found out in the Greenhouses or by the lake drawing. Kat spent a lot of time in the Music/Art room dancing or playing the guitar in many different places. And their father would be working on the many potions needed for school or the hospital. Christmas Eva came fast on them; Kat loved to sleep in on off days and Harry got up at seven am to practice the drums so Kat never got to sleep-in and this morning was not different. Kat tried to go back to sleep by yelling at Harry to go back to bed but it was no use.

"HARRY! GO BACK TO SLEEP OR TAKE IT TO THE GREAT HALL!" Kat yelled.

"Princess it is 8:30am; time to get up" Severus said as he walked into Kat's room.

"W-H-A-T...Time…is it?" questioned Kat.

"8:30 Princess, what time did you go to bed?" answered Severus.

"I think 2:30 this morning" replied Kat.

"What were you doing up at that time?" asked Severus.

"I was reading" answered Kat.

"Ok but don't do it again. It's time to get up" ordered Severus, "You need to practice the O'Neil/Snape Christmas party, figure out what your wearing as well as pack what you need for the party".

"What should I wear? Daddy" asked Kat.

"Wear whatever you want to wear" answered Severus.

"Ok" said Kat.

Kat went into her closet and started looking for something to wear. She found a pink cowgirl hat, a purple pair of Converse low top tennis shoes, black leggings, blue jean skirt, a purple tank top, a pink long sleeve shirt, some pink and purple jewelry, a pink t-shirt and a blue jean jacket. Well she was choosing her clothes to wear to the party; she also got the stuff that she needed to take with her to the Party. She grabbed a dark pink halter style leotard that had blue and purple gems on the top half, a (pink, purple, and blue) tutu, a pair of footless tights, a pair of riding pants, her riding boots, her helmet, some make-up, a few guitar picks, and a (purple, blue and pink) dance skirt; all the this she put in her messenger bag. After she packed most of the things she needed for the party, she quickly changed out of her pjs into a pink leotard and tights so that she could practice her two dances.

She proceeded to walk into the Music room were her dance studio was. Once in the Music room, she put on her ballet shoes so that she could get warmed up and practice the basics before she changed into her point shoes; she practiced ballet for two hours after which she stop to change out of her ballet shoes into her tap shoes which she only practiced for thirty minutes before she stopped because her father and brother came into the room.

"Are you two hungry?" asked Severus.

"Yes Dad" answered Harry.

"Oh Yes Daddy" replied Kat.

"Ok I will call a house elf" said Severus, "BOBBY!"

With a little pop came a small house elf no bigger than Kat's knee.

"What can I do for Master Snape and his children?" asked the elf

"We would like some lunch please" replied Severus.

"What would you like Master Snape?" questioned Bobby.

"I would like a sandwich and chips with water to drink" answered Severus.

"I would like a grilled Cheese with a pickle and Tomato soup as well as some Green tea with honey" answered Kat.

"Hmmm... I would like a PB-and-J sandwich with hot chocolate and some chips, please" said Harry.

"I will have that right to you Master Snape and Children" said Bobby popping out of the room.

"Kat, Sweetheart what shoes are you wearing?" asked Severus after looking down at her feet and seeing that they did not have shoes on them.

"My Converse Low tops" answered Kat, "the purple ones with the pink shoe lances".

"Why" questioned Harry while shaking his head.

"Cause I am dancing tonight and my feet need to rest before dancing" answered Kat.

"You do remember that you are riding in tonight's horse show, you will need your riding boots and pants" said Severus.

"Yes I know father. I plan on taking those things with me along with my dance cloths/ shoes and guitars" Kat replied.

"Ok Honey" Severus spoke, "Lunch should be here any minute".

Just as Severus said that, the family heard a pop come from the sitting room.

"Come my Children it is time for lunch" ordered Severus as he made his way out of the room.

Kat and Harry followed their father out of their Music/Art room. Once out in the sitting room they found a table set up with each of their meals in their own special spots. Severus sat in between them with Harry on the left and Kat on the right and for some odd reason Lily and Bob the snake had spots set for them with their favorite foods on plats for them. They all sat down to eat their meal together as a family.

"We need to be ready by 5 so much sure you have everything you need" said Severus as he was eating, "Well both of you be bring your animals to the party?"

"I will be bring Lily, Daddy" said Kat, "What color ribbon should she wear?"

"Tie that Pink and Purple peace sign ribbon would lovely on Lily" replied Severus.

"Dad, Bob goes everywhere with me; you should know that" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus, "Are both you and your animals done with your lunches?"

"Lily and I are done, Daddy. May we go and practice?" answered Kat.

"Yes you two may go, just make sure you are here by 4:30" ordered Severus.

"Thank you Daddy" said Kat with a smile.

Kat and Lily left the table and went into Kat's room. Kat grabbed a shower and gave Lily a bath. She blow dried Lily's fur and let her hair air dry. She got dressed in the outfit she choose earlier leaving her shoes, jewelry, jacket and hat off. All the while trying to figure out what to do with her hair in the end she came to the decision to ask McGonagall to do her hair for her.

"Dad, can I go see Grandma McGonagall? Please" asked Kat.

"Why?" questioned Severus.

"I need to have help with my hair and I want to spent time with her" answered Kat.

"Yes, just be back here by 4:30" said Severus.

Kat quickly went back into her room to grab what she needed. She made her way quickly to McGonagall's apartments; were she knocked on McGonagall's door and was allowed in.

"Hello Kat" greeted McGonagall, "Do you need help?"

"Yes Grandma, could you braid my hair?" asked Kat.

"I would love to braid your hair" answered McGonagall, "Why don't you come sit down in front of me".

Kat did as she was told and sat down in front of McGonagall. As McGonagall begin to braid Kat's hair everything was quite.

"So why you all are dressed up?" asked McGonagall.

"Well today is the O'Neil's Christmas Party" answered Kat, "and us kids are performing at the party as well as showing off the art work the Harry and Ron have down".

"That sounds fun. Are you excited to be seeing your best friend?" questioned McGonagall.

"Oh I am so excited to see Arya" answered Kat.

"What are you hopping to get tomorrow?" questioned McGonagall.

"I hope to get some new Cowgirl boots, dance shoes, some CDs, and more assasories" answered Kat.

"Oh! Do you want anything else?" asked McGonagall.

"Ya! I want to get a broom stick just like Harry's and lip gloss" said Kat.

"Harry does love his broom stick but why do you want one?" questioned McGonagall as she finished one of Kat's braids.

"Because I like going fast and being up high in the sky" answered Kat.

"Really Kat, I never put you down as a flyer" said McGonagall.

"I know but I like having many talents and always being active" explained Kat.

"You are amazing Sweetheart. You dance, sing, play guitar, ride horses, write stories, write songs, and now flying. You are also good at all your classes, the leader of your group of friends, top of your class and five time winner of the Hogwarts monthly talent show plus you are the head of the Hogwarts' dance team" said McGonagall.

"I know Grandma, I am amazing and some people do not like me" said Kat.

"I know how you must feel" said McGonagall, "I was the same way in my younger years".

Kat was in shock of what her grandmother just said.

"What type of things did you do Grandma M?" asked Kat.

"Well I was part of the Hogwarts' dance team, president of the Transfiguration club, ten time winner of the Hogwarts' talent show, I rode horses, was the president of the Hogwarts' camping club and vice president of the future teachers of Hogwarts" answered McGonagall, "You remind much of myself."

By that time, McGonagall had finished braiding Kat's hair.

"Your all done Sweetheart" said McGonagall.

"Thanks Grandma" said Kat with a smile.

"What time where you suppose to be back at you place?" asked McGonagall.

"4:30" answered Kat.

"Well you better get back to your rooms, it is almost 4" ordered McGonagall.

"Ok thank you Grandma" said Kat as she got up to leave.

"I will see you in the morning Sweetheart" said McGonagall.

Kat left and went on her way back to the SFAPT. She made it down to the SFAPT in 15 minutes and walked into her family's rooms.

"Daddy I am back" yelled Kat.

"Come let me see you" ordered Severus, "I am in the Music Room".

"I am coming Daddy" said Kat.

Kat walked quickly into the Music Room to see her father with Harry.

"Hey Daddy and Little Bro" said Kat, "What do you think?"

"Well give me a minute?" answered Severus looking his daughter up and down, "You look lovely Sweetheart".

"Thank you Daddy" said Kat.

"Well get everything you need and meet in the sitting room in 5 minutes" Severus told his children.

"Let me get my bag from my room, Harry" said Kat.

"That is fine" Harry replied, "I will start putting your guitars in their cases".

"Thank you Bro" Kat said.

Kat quickly got her bag off her bed and came back into the room. Harry had already put Kat's pink electric guitar into its custom case which Kat had designed.

"Bro go get your drums ready, I will take over getting my stuff ready" said Kat.

Harry got his drums into their custom built cases in two seconds and came over to Kat how was putting her amp into its case.

"Sis do you need any help?" asked Harry.

"No, you need to get your paintings into that case of yours" ordered Kat yet again as she put her acoustic guitar into its case.

"Ok Sis" said Harry.

Kat went over to her dance area and grabbed her point shoes as well as her tap shoes and put them in specially made bags that looked smaller than they were on the inside. She put her dance shoe bags into her messenger bag along with her guitar cases and amp.

"Harry do you have everything you need?" asked Kat.

"Ya, we need to get out to the sitting room" said Harry.

Kat, Harry, and Lily walked into the sitting room to meet their father.

"Are you three ready?" questioned Severus.

"Yes father" answered Harry and Kat and Lily just nodded her head.

"Come then" said Severus.

As a family they walked out of their rooms and throw Hogwarts. Once they got outside the gates of Hogwarts, Severus apperated them to the O'Neil's farm.


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Party

Note: I do not own anything but Kat, the characters that I have created and the plot.

Chapter18: The O'Neil/Snape Christmas Party.

Once outside the O'Neil's Farm, they walked up the four stories farm house. They knocked on the front door and were greeted like family by Arya and Ron.

"RON! ARYA! We have missed you so much" yelled Kat and Harry.

"We have too!"said Ron and Arya.

Well the kids were greeting each other James came over to Severus and greeted him much like the kids were greeting each other. After the kids and adults were done greeting their own age groups, everyone quieted down did James and Severus greet the children.

"Hello Kat" greeted James.

"Hi Uncle James" replied Kat giving him a hug.

"Hello Harry, you are looking better" greet James to Harry.

"Thank you Uncle James and Hello to you" answered Harry.

"Hello Arya and Ron" greeted Severus.

"Hello Uncle Severus" Arya and Ron greeted together.

"You guys are four hours early but we do have to set up" said James.

"We know but we wanted to be helpful" answered Kat.

"Well Harry do you have your painting?" asked James.

"Yes sir, I have them in my bag" answered Harry.

"Ron will you show Harry to where we are showing your art work and help him put it up" James asked Ron.

"Yes Dad" answered Ron.

Ron and Harry went off to where they were showing the art work at, leaving just Severus, Arya, Kat and James in the Entrance Hall.

"Kat as you can see your friend has yet to get dressed can you go help her" asked James.

"Yes Uncle James" replied Kat.

Kat and Arya went off to Arya's room.

"So what do you want to wear or what were you planning to wear?" asked Kat sitting on Arya's bed.

"I do not know" answered Arya.

"Wear your black skirt, blue leggings, red converse, and do the same thing I am doing with my shirts" Kat told Arya.

"Ok" said Arya.

Arya went into her bathroom and got dressed. After Arya came out of the bathroom, Kat did her hair up in a tight bun wrapping ribbon around it.

"You're ready Arya. All we have to do is change into our riding cloths before riding and our dance cloths before dancing" said Kat with a smile.

"Sweet" said Arya, "Let's go put your guitars in the ballroom and put our riding cloths in the tack room".

"Ok, we have to meet our brothers and dads in the ballroom in half an hour so let's take our riding cloths out to the tack room" said Kat.

They left Arya's bedroom and went out to the riding ring were they were showing off their best riding to put their changes of cloths in the tack room that it had off of it. They quickly left the tack room and went back to the house. They were just on time to practice their introduction before people started to come for the party. They greeted the people they know and did not know being good host of the party.

After giving everybody that was on the guest list an hour to get there, both families went up on to the stage to officially greet their guest.

"Welcome to what I hope to be an annual tradition of the O'Neil/Prince-Snape families' Christmas party/ art show" said James, "For those how do not know me, my name is James O'Neil and let me hand this over to my best friend Severus Prince-Snape".

"Welcome to this amazing party. As my good friend said my name is Severus Prince-Snape" said Severus, "We have four of the most amazingly talented students from Hogwarts here, they are of course mine and James two sons and two daughters but I will let them tell you their names and what is going on tonight". Severus than handed the microphone over to Kat.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Katherine Maire Lillian Potter-Prince-Snape and everyone calls me Kat" said Kat, "tonight we will have a little bit of everything".

"My name is Harry James Potter-Prince-Snape" Harry said, "We will have an art show chasing mine and my friend Ron's art work".

"Hi everyone, my name is Arya Maire O'Neil" introduced Arya, "We will also have horse demonstrations and a dance preformce".

"Well I am last as always but I am Ron Andrew O'Neil" said Ron, "Lastly we will have a music preformce by all four of us kids".

They once more welcomed everyone to the party and told everyone that they should go out into the indoor riding arena. Severus and Arya went first in the line up during this part of the evening after which Kat went showing her skill of dancing on horseback. By the end the guest were in awe of the group. They guest than were told they could go back into the house. While everyone was going into the house Kat and Arya quickly changed back into their skirts, leggings and tennis shoes and made their way quickly into the house.

Kat was first of them to go on stage to sing. Her first song was a song she had writen called Home. By the time she was done the guest were amazing by what came from such a young girl. Kat put her guitar on one of her stands and walked off stage to find her father. When she finally found her father, he was talking to a British looking man that was dressed like a rocker.

"Hello Daddy" Kat Greeted Severus.

"Hello Kat, May I introduce you to Mr. Brown" said Severus.

"Hello Mr. Brown" said Kat.

"Why hello, you must be Katherine but your called Kat" said Brown, "Just call me Brown".

"Yes I am Kat" replied Kat.

"You were amazing up on Stage. Your father tells me you write all your own songs and creates all your own dances" Brown said.

"Yes that is right sir" Kat.

"Very amazing, I cannot wait for you to come to Camp Rock this summer" said Brown.

"Thank you sir" said Kat, "I have to go prep for my dance".

Kat left and went to change into her dance cloths. The night followed like this till the end when they all once again got up on stage to say good night and a merry Christmas to all their guest. Once all the guest left so did Harry, Kat and Severus.


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas Morning

Note: I don't own anything but Kat, the Characters that I have created and the plot.

Chapter19: Christmas Morning

The next morning, Kat was the first one up. She went through the Music room into Harry's room where she found Harry on top of his blankets with his bare feet facing upward, so she walked over to the bed and being to tackling his feet. That got him up quick.

"KAT! STOP THAT!" said Harry.

"But its CHRISTMAS morning" Kat wined in a way that only she could.

"Than go wake-up dad" Harry said with a sigh.

"Ok Bro" said Kat.

Harry looked at his Big Sister thinking 'some days you would think I was older than her'.

Kat walked into Severus' room next. She got onto his bed and started to jump.

Severus woke up and asked "What are you doing Princess? Its 8:30 in the morning".

"It is Christmas! Daddy" Kat said simply.

"Do you want me up?" asked Severus.

"Please Daddy" Kat answered sounding a bit like she was five.

"Alright, why don't you go get Grandma Sprout and McGonagall as well as Grandpa Albus up" said Severus.

"Ok" said Kat.

She walked all the way to her Grandma Sprout's rooms, where she knocked on the door and went in.

"Marry Christmas Kat" greeted Sprout.

"Marry Christmas Grandma Sprout" replied Kat.

"Why are you in your PJs?" questioned Sprout.

"Cause it's Christmas" answered Kat.

"Ok, go get Albus and Minerva; I will meet you down in your apartments" ordered Sprout.

"Ok, see you soon" said Kat as she walked out of the room.

Kat want to Minerva's next and did the same thing she did when she got to the door.

"Good morning Grandma McGonagall! Merry Christmas!" said Kat.

"Merry Christmas Kat" greeted Minerva.

"I know I am still in my PJs, Grandma" Kat said knowing that her grandmother was going to ask the question.

"That is just fine with me, honey" said Minerva, "Go get Albus, he should be up in his office."

"Ok" Kat said happily.

Kat made her way quickly to Albus' office. When she got there she gave the password and went in.

"Hi Grandpa" said a cheerful Kat.

"Merry Christmas Kat" replied Albus.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa" said Kat, "Come on Grandpa with have to go meet everybody to open gifts."

"Ok Kat, I am coming" said Albus grabbing the gifts that he had on his desk.

Albus had a lot of gifts and had them all in a special bag. He followed Kat down to SFAPTs. When they walked into the apartment they found everyone around a large Christmas tree laughing and talking.

"Merry Christmas to all" greeted Albus.

He pulled all the gifts out of his special bag a placed them under the tree.

"Let's start opening gifts" said Kat.

"Ya" said Harry.

"Let's start with the youngest person and go from there" suggested Severus.

"Ok, Harry you go first" said Kat.

Harry was shocked that he got gifts for Christmas, so slowly he started to open them one at a time. He got a new paint set which made him very happy and so many more gifts. He thanked each person that give him the gift. After Harry was done, Kat want straight for his gifts. She got a new bear, clothes, and so much more. Once Kat was done she thanked all of her family for the gifts.

"Kids, you have a together gift behind the tree" said Severus.

Kat and Harry looked behind the tree to find a very big gift. They both grabbed it out and they started to open the gift. When they finally got it open they found a new computer.

"WOW! DAD" said Harry and Kat.

Kat than gave her father a hug as well as her grandfather.

"Why thank you Kat" said Albus.

The adults opened their gifts next finding a lot of very nice gifts from the children and their Coe workers. The day went on with the group making Christmas Cheer and ended with a very big dinner and two very sleepy eleven year olds.


End file.
